


Partenaires

by malurette



Series: Des ailes pour les porter [1]
Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Riders, Dragons, Gen, One Shot, Other, bond creatures, mount and rider
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juste parce qu'elle est belle, vous ne devriez pas la sous-estimer ! et Astrid n'a jamais sous-estimé aucun dragon <span class="small">(bon sauf peut-être le Terrible Terror...)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Partenaires

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Son dragon, sa partenaire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How to Train your Dragon  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Astrid & Stormfly (plus Hiccup)  
>  **Genre :** _bonding_  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Surnaturel » - _Train your Wyvern ~~Femslash~~ Girls Week!_ (lundi - o4 – 11 août '14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin du premier film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Les Vikings et les dragons sont ennemis de nature. Les dragons attaquent le village, volent les réserves et blessent les Vikings, les Vikings se défendent et tuent les dragons. Parfois ils ne font que les blesser et arrivent à en capturer quelques uns. Ceux qui peuvent être utiles finissent dans l’arêne pour l’enseignement aux jeunes combattants, et Gobber les bichonne comme des prisonniers de marque. Les autres sont achevés.

Leur histoire n’a pas commencé sous les meilleurs auspices. Hiccup a montré qu’une entente est possible, qu’il y a plus que des instincts sauvages et violents dans la nature des dragons, que les attaques sont dues à un autre dragon, monstrueux, à l’influence surnaturelle, et qu’une fois débarrassés de ça, ils peuvent reporter leur confiance et leurs instincts de protection sur les humains.   
Mais après ça, est-ce une si bonne idée que de garder comme compagnons les dragons qu’ils gardaient comme cibles d’entraînement et avec lesquels ils ont bien failli plusieurs fois s’entretuer ?   
C’est encore Hiccup qui les a assortis, chaque jeune avec celui des dragons de l’arêne qui lui correspondrait le mieux. Ils ne se sont pas choisis eux-mêmes, c’est la nécessité qui les a mis ensemble. C’était ça ou la mort. 

Après le combat contre la Reine qui a mis fin à la guerre ancestrake, dragons et Vikings auraient pu tracer chacun leur chemin, séparément. Les dragons sont restés. Les Vikings ont voulu qu’ils restent.  
Le Deadly Nadder aurait pu partir, mais accepte de se laisser apprivoiser. Il montre même un intérêt marqué pour ce petit bout de Viking qu’il a accepté de laisser grimper sur son dos et qui a su y rester malgré son vol rapide, sans aucune crainte. 

Maintenant qu’elle n’est plus juste une machine à tuer, Astrid contemple « son » Nadder avec un émerveillement nouveau. Elle ne le détaille plus chercher des points forts à esquiver, des points faibles à abattre. Elle découvre ce qui fait sa force, ce qui les complète ensemble, et la beauté de la bête.   
Il reste bien quelque chose de monstrueux dans l’énorme tête reptilienne, mais elle découvre des profondeurs insoupçonnées dans ses yeux. Le côté à la fois élégant et mortel des épines lui plaît. Sa vitesse encore plus. Et sa robe bleue mouchetée est absolument splendide.   
Elle découvre une personnalité dans son comportement. Comme les Vikings ont des traits de caractère communs et des particularités propres, chaque dragon est également un individu unique au sein de son espèce. Très vite, ça n’est plus juste « son Nadder », Astrid la baptise : Stormfly, et scelle leur amitié. Partenaires. Deux membres d’un tout. 

Ça a quelque chose de presque magique, une telle association entre dragon et jeune Viking, une telle confiance ; ceux qui restent bloqués sur des années et des années d’affrontements et qui n’arrivent pas à former un tel lien, ne peuvent pas comprendre et les regardent avec un mélange d’horreur et d’envie. Astrid et Stormfly s’en moquent !  
Encore une fois, c’est Hiccup qui les a rapprochées, un peu comme la plupart des couples ne se choisissent pas, mais sont arrangés par leurs parents pour que leur alliance apporte le meilleur bénéfice mutuel possible. Elles ne se sont pas choisies, mais se sont acceptées, et forment une équipe formidable. Elles se comprennent. Elles se complètent. Elles s’aiment. Et Astrid n’essaie même pas de se demander si leur relation est plus forte ou arrive juste après celle entre Toothless et Hiccup. Ça n’est plus un concours. C’est leur histoire à elles deux.


End file.
